


The Stars Drowning in Our Burning Embers (Rewrite from my old account)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), HI I'm actually not dead i just got tired of writing for a while, M/M, MERMAYMERMAYMERMAY, Mer!Lonce, MerMay, Merman Lance, Please read, Rewrite of some quiznack i did called the stars drowning in our burning embers, TOOTH_ROTTING FLUUUFFF, WHATCH hee misspwelli a bnuch fo sufft, XP, aka my shtupid addition to Mermay, for @marsipanmoon, for@bplance, for@chaoticklancer, like dripping in fluff, soaking in fluuf, still based off of probably the best sham chat i have ever had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith gets more that what he bargained for when a Mer!Prince gets trapped in his net. Oh, he didn't expect them to be soulmates either. The scales were something new.





	The Stars Drowning in Our Burning Embers (Rewrite from my old account)

**Lance knew he shouldn't be going up to the surface. He considered it- but he knew he had to come up here someday. He knew the depth were the only thing that protected him against the pollution and the wrath and torture of whatever the mortals did to them was. He knew it was dangerous. But he went up anyways, compelled by the small brown boat that floated near the surface. The light was like nothing he was used to, but it was warm.** **He would have kept away from the boat**   **\- except these unsusual vines came down and trapped him- He struggled- only to get tangled even more.**  

Suddenly he was being pulled onto the boat. He looked at the mortal who returned his expression of shock. The mortal shrieked before shoving Lance overboard again and jumping in after him. Lance knew what would happen. He knew he was going to get caught by this land-dweller. It's what always happened. The mortal pulled Lance closer to himself using the ropes he was entangled in. "Wh-what do y-you want with me?!?" Lance squeaked. The mortal held his wrist and took a dagger out. This was the end. Lance knew it. The mortal brought the dagger behind Lance's neck.  **I should never have done this...**

He squeaked when the dagger didn't press into his skin, but cut the rope instead. The mortal  reached over to Lance's waist and cut the rope there too, before untangling Lance's wrists. He was holding onto one of his hands so that he could not swim away. He thrashed around and tried to free himself. "Let me go!"  **I'll never see my family again...**  The mortal tried to speak, but he made blurbled sounds instead. He dragged Lance back up to the surface- holding onto his boat for support. Lance tried to pull away- but he was dragged up. The mortal's grip was too strong. "Who are you!"

The mortal took a breath of air before replying. "I'm Keith- Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know! Let me go!"

"I won't hurt you- I promise- Just tell me a few things and I'll let you go!"

"What could you possibly want to know? How good I taste!" 

"How good you what?"

"WHat else would you want to know!"

"No- no I don't want to and I can't eat you!"

"Then Let me go!" Lance started sobbing.

" Please- just tell me one thing and I'll let you go!"

"No this is just a trick no! NO! Please- Please Let me go!"

"It's not- I swear! I won't hurt you!" He looked at Lance. Violet met Blue and Keith felt like he was drowning. He felt like he was under a trance. This- creature was beautiful. Stunning even- He felt like he was on cloud nine. He had to do something. 

"Please- just tell me your name..."

"My- my name?" 

"Yes- just please tell me your name- I don't want to hurt you- I'd kill myself before I let that happen!"

"You-You would?"

"Yes. Please tell me your name..."

"L-lance my name is Lance-"

"Thank you.."

"Please- tell me you'll come back!"

"Let me go now- I told you what you want!"

"Just promise me you'll come back tomorrow..."

"M-maybe just once-" 

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Keith's grip on Lance relaxed- he ran his hand over his knuckles softly and reassuringly.

"Wh-what was that?"

"OH! Nothing- It's just our way of showing trust- Oh!" Lance did the same to Keith.  **Please tell me this isn't just a dream...**

"Wh- Did I hurt you?" Lance looked concerned.

"NoThiNg!" It's just that I don't really get touched by others-

"Is that a good thing- Don't family touch each-other?"

"I-I don't know- I don't really have family... Huh!?" Lance sighed and hugged Keith. He did this a lot- it was instinct

/////////////////////////////////////////////

"I-I"

"I felt you needed it."

"Th-Thank you..." He returned the hug ever so lightly.

"Please come back...."

" I Will.... Will you meet me here at the same time tomorrow?"

"yes..."

"goodbye... Keith..."

"goodbye... Lance..."

Keith climbed back in the boat and Lance swam away. He could not wait for tomorrow.


End file.
